Jina
Jina (J'''/oy and N/ina''') is the friendship or otherwise romantic pairing of Nina Martin and Joy Mercer. These two characters began as frenemies since they are fighting for the affection of Fabian Rutter. They really hit it off when Joy disguised herself as Nina, and kissed Fabian. Nina seemed to have walked in, wearing the same dress, with the same hairstyle, and Rabian had no clue. They both liked Fabian so they began fighting over him. The two girls first met in the very first episode of Season 1, when Nina bumped into Joy, Patricia, and Fabian, while walking to the school for the first time. They did not meet again in person until the end of Season 1. The one of the only times they were in touch was when Sibuna chatted with Joy under Victor's supervision on a computer. Nina didn't talk much though with Joy. They are currently friends after the finale when Joy and Fabian officially see the Mask.]] became just friends. Both are thought to be Paragons. But Joy wasn't the real paragon Nina was the real one. Both of the two girls had the same birthdate but Nina was born on the chosen hour, 7:00 am at July 7 while Joy was born at 7:00 pm. Moments Nina and Joy, begin a romantic rivalry triangle as they compete to win over Fabian's affection. In one of the episodes, Fabian tells Joy to drop the article about Senkhara, but she tells Fabian "Kiss me. If it means that much to you..." Fabian leans over to kiss her, but then backs away and admits he still loves Nina, who hears from behind the door and becomes very happy. Joy, seems very jealous of Nina in Season 2 as Fabian gets closer to Nina, forming the Jabina love triangle. Joy desperately wanted to date Fabian, but he loved Nina instead of her. Joy wrote a vicious article about Nina, criticizing her for skipping class, suggesting that her scholarship should be revoked, and criticizing her for not having her grandmother flown home when she got sick. Joy apologized to Nina for writing that article, but she doesn't really mean that because she tells Patricia that she wrote the article, so Nina would get the idea and go back to America. She believes that Nina stole everything from her and that Sibuna shunned her after Season 1. Patricia defends Nina, and tells Joy that Nina never stole anything from her. Joy gets very jealous of Nina and tells Patricia that she made it pretty clear that she was on Nina's side and not hers. She tells Patricia that she did not need her anymore, signaling the end of their friendship. Joy cries afterwards Patricia left the room. Joy agreed to work as a strategist for Fabian in the Sennet game and seemed to be genuinely concerned about getting Nina back, despite their rivalry. She also got extremely angry when Amber expressed concern that she would throw the game on purpose, so that Nina would stay trapped. She insisted that she would never do something like that, despite not getting along. At the end, Joy helps Sibuna and she helps Fabian go and tell Nina he wants to go out with her. Nina also started crying from guilt after almost killing her.When Fabian offered that Joy can help Sibuna looking for the key(from Trudy's vision)while Amber makes a face Nina agrees. She hugs Nina at the end. She helps them get the Mask of Anubis and helps Nina and the others escape. Joy is happy when Fabian and Nina get back together. Now Nina and Joy are good friends. Joy has given up on her crush on Fabian Rutter, though because of their close friendship, during the finale, threw herself at Nina's fire blast and nearly died. Jina Gallery View the gallery here. Jina's songs *Don't rain on my parade (Glee cast). *I feel pretty/Unpretty (Glee cast). *Who's that girl? (Hillary Duff). Category:Pairings Category:Minor Pairings Category:F/F